


Lifespans

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan dreams about Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifespans

Eridan knew of very few people who could make him feel on top of the world.

There was Feferi, whose support as a moirail made him feel like he mattered. There was his lusus, his marvelous Skyhorse, who fought bravely at his side in battle. There was Vriska, his former kismesis who, to this day, still sent waves of brilliant hatred through his blood-pusher.

However, it was the troll sleeping at his side that truly made him feel like nothing could ever stop him. His black feelings extended well past those he used to have with Vriska, and the red made him want to spoil the lowblood rotten. The relationship he had with Sollux Captor, though odd, was far from unfulfilling.

Eridan pulled Sollux closer, careful not to wake him. The lowblood slept very little as it was, and though Eridan would’ve been more than happy to share lazy, early-morning kisses, he wanted him to be well-rested. He ran his fingers through Sollux’s hair, smiling as his sleeping matesprit let out a tiny purr. Eridan gently kissed Sollux’s forehead, a warm smile on his face.

It was times like these, when his feelings for the lowblood were as red as Sollux's right eye, that Eridan loved the most. They were warm and comfortable, wrapped in each other's arms in Eridan's recuperacoon, having the sweetest of dreams.

Eridan felt Sollux bury his face into the crook of his neck, a soft, sleepy sigh escaping him. A quiet chuckle escaped the sea dweller as he stroked Sollux's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He hummed quietly, holding the lowblood protectively.

"Mm..." Eridan glanced down at Sollux, who stirred. Heterochromatic eyes opened slowly, hazed with sleep.

"Mornin', babe," Eridan murmured, kissing Sollux's forehead.

"Morning, ED." Sollux kissed Eridan softly, his cheeks a light shade of yellow. A tiny purr escaped his as Eridan stroked Sollux's cheek, his touch gentle and loving.

Eridan nuzzled Sollux sweetly, murmuring, "Did you sleep well, Sol?"

Sollux nodded, taking Eridan's hand. "Yeah... how did you thleep, ED?"

"I slept very well, Sol," Eridan replied, kissing the back of Sollux's hand, " In fact, I dreamt about you last night."

Sollux blushed, "You did?" Eridan nodded, his smile growing. " What wath it about?"

Eridan stroked Sollux’s hair softly, lazily kissing his cheek. "I dreamt that we weren’t so far apart on the hemospectrum…”

Sollux pulled back slightly, a tiny snarl escaping him. “Eridan, are you fucking theriouth--”

“No, not like that!” Eridan kissed Sollux’s forehead. “No… I’m not ashamed of you, Sol. Quite the opposite. I just… you know how lowbloods have a much shorter lifespan than highbloods…”

Sollux’s features softened. “Oh, ED…” He buried his face into the crook of Eridan’s neck, sighing. Eridan nuzzled Sollux, holding him closely and tightly, as though he were afraid that he might disappear if he were to let go.

“ED?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promithe.”

“I know, Sol. I know.”


End file.
